


Tongue-Tied

by corinneclara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, it's just super cutesy and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinneclara/pseuds/corinneclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a first kiss between two lovely dorks. Allison makes her feel like the sun. Lydia's super in love. Also, like a lot of my non-canon ships, I have absolutely no idea where in the show's timeline this might take place. Some time after Scott/Allison and Lydia/Aidan break up I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue-Tied

"So, you have a prom date yet?" 

Lydia sighed, staring up at the ceiling with resignation clear in her face. "No. Damn it, I wish Jackson hadn't moved." She and Allison were draped across her bed, discarded chemistry and world history homework littering the carpet. They had barely gotten through half their exam reviews, but Allison was exhausted from late-night training and Lydia already knew everything anyway, so they had opted to abandon their work for a quick break - which had turned into a two-hour-long break. 

"I kinda wish he hadn't turned into a giant mutant lizard and tried to kill us all."

Lydia felt a nervous smile dance across her lips. "That, too, I guess." The redhead turned onto her side, watching her best friend braid small strands of her hair. Allison was humming a bit under her breath, and she looked so calm - far calmer than she had that night so long ago, when they had witnessed what they only joked about now. There was none of that fierce warrior in her eyes anymore, but Lydia knew it was only dormant. The fighter in Allison Argent would never be vanquished so easily. 

"Prom is either going to be fantastic, or a living hell," Allison said, sounding just as tired of the idea as Lydia felt. "Literally. There might be a mix-up with the Supernatural Danger of the Week, and actual demons could invade the dance."

"As long as the punch is thoroughly spiked, I think we'll be okay during any demon attacks." Lydia laughed along with her friend, although her mind was focused instead on the way Allison would look illuminated by the rainbow of lights in the school gymnasium. Neither of them had gone dress shopping yet, but in her imagination Allison was draped in deep purple, Lydia's favourite colour on her.She took a deep breath, trying to dispel these thoughts. They were friends - best friends - and she didn't want to ruin that. These were no longer in the realm of best friend thoughts. She had crossed that line weeks ago. 

"I was thinking," Allison said, turning over so she was facing Lydia completely. "Since neither of us have dates, we might as well just go together?"

Lydia froze; for a moment she wondered if maybe Allison was the one with the psychic powers, and she had just taken a peek inside Lydia's more-than-friendly daydreams. She stared back at the dark-haired girl, searching for the words that would cover up any of her initial panic. "Together?" 

"Yeah. I mean, you still want to go, right?"

She nodded hastily. "Yeah! Yeah, I do." Smooth, Lydia, she thought to herself. Real smooth. Why was she so aptly flirtatious with guys, but she melted to a puddle with her best friend?

"Great." A small crease had appeared between Allison's eyes, and she couldn't tell if it was from a headache or confusion from Lydia's behaviour. She hoped it was the former. Allison turned onto her back again, watching the ceiling of Lydia's bedroom with that little crease between her eyes. "I mean, I'm not really planning to go with anyone, you know? Scott is out of the question, and Isaac is nice but he just . . . he wants a lot, and I don't know." She frowned, still not looking at Lydia. "I think he just reminds me too much of Scott, you know? It'd be weird to get serious with him so soon after - you know, after all that."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Like me getting serious with Ethan after everything with Aidan."

Allison giggled. "I don't know if Danny would be all too happy with that comparison."

"Probably not," Lydia agreed, laughing along while attempting to hide her terrified excitement. Allison was asking her to go to prom. Together. As friends, sure, but still - they were  
going to go to prom together. And Allison would need her help with dress-shopping, and Lydia would get to convince her to wear purple, and they would get ready together and maybe even dance and she was practically tingling with how wonderful the possibilities were and how nervous she was growing with each passing second. 

"They're so cute, honestly," Allison said, sitting up. She sat with her back against the headboard, her knees drawn up to her chest, a stray lock of hair hanging over her forehead. 

"Yeah." Lydia was tempted to stay where she was: laying on her side, still facing the other girl. She didn't know if she had it in her to move at the moment, the excitement building up inside her like helium in her chest. But she tried anyway, rising to cross her legs underneath her. She almost couldn't look at Allison directly, with the soft evening light drifting in through the window and lighting up her small smile. That smile was so lucky, Lydia thought. It got to sit there on her lips, no fear of dancing across her soft skin, gently touching every part of her face. 

"So, to make this a bit more formal," Allison said, that lucky smile growing. She reached over the side of the bed, picking a half-dead flower from the vase on Lydia's nightstand. With a dramatic flourish, she held out the slightly-crumpled iris. "Lydia Martin, will you, as my best friend, go to prom with me?" 

Lydia took the flower, holding it delicately between her fingers. Then she glanced back up at Allison, locking eyes with the grinning brunette. "Yes, I will go to prom with you. Even if we don't go as friends."

There was a tense pause as both girls digested what Lydia had just said; she nearly clapped a hand over her own mouth, praying for death, while Allison just watched her, eyes unreadable.

"Yeah."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah," Allison repeated, keeping their eye contact so intensely that Lydia was almost afraid. "We can - we should - go as not friends."

"As not-friends?" Lydia echoed. She was frozen in place, but she swore Allison's face was getting closer and closer the longer they held their staring match. 

"Not-friends. We should go as something other than friends. Like, more than friends. Different. I - I mean . . . not-friends. You know?" The words were awkward as they stumbled  
off her tongue, and a steady blush was rising on Allison's cheeks. But Lydia nodded, despite the incoherency. "Yeah" was the only word she really needed to hear. 

"Not-friends sounds amazing," she whispered.

And suddenly Allison was close, closer than they had been in a long time, closer than they had ever been in this context. She smelled like the perfume Lydia had picked out for her last Christmas and the watermelon bubblegum she had stashed in her locker, and there was something so perfect in her familiarity. It didn't matter how different this was, how alien these actions were; it was still Allison, and it tasted like the chapstick Lydia lent her all the time and Allison's hands were pressed against the arms she used to doodle on in free periods. Nothing was really all that strange. 

Lydia melted into the kiss, all of her nervousness fading away as they moved together, and she couldn't stop thinking about how seamlessly she was taking that lucky smile's place as she pressed kisses and adoration to Allison's mouth, her cheeks and cupid's bow, her happiness-scrunched nose. That lucky smile returned, curving against Lydia's jaw, and she reveled in its presence there. 

When they pulled apart the iris crumbled a bit more, purple petals marking their shirtfronts from where it was pressed between them. Lydia carefully set it on the bed and looked back up at Allison, the lucky smile on both their faces. 

"So: prom. Us. Not-friends. What do you think?"

Lydia smiled, and she felt so full of energy, pure and light like a small sun growing in her ribcage; part of her wondered if she would lift right off the bed. She touched one wilted iris petal, as if the flower could anchor her to the earth, right next to the person who would have sent her flying to begin with. "Absolutely. I would love to be not-friends with you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading :) kudos and comments are as appreciated as ever


End file.
